La culpabilité de l'amour
by Nomako
Summary: Naruto arrive dans un nouveau lycée, où il sera le sujet de moqueries de certains élèves. Il y rencontrera également des amitiés, et un amour, qui lui posera énormément de difficultés.


La culpabilité de l'amour

Un jeune homme blond courrait dans les rues de Konoha, bousculant plusieurs passants sur sa route, et s'excusant tout en continuant sa course effrénée. Ce jeune homme, répondant au nom de Naruto Uzumaki, venait d'emménager, avec sa famille, dans la ville de Konoha et étant âgé de 16 ans, les parents de Naruto, Minato et Kushina, ont inscrit leur fils unique au lycée de Konoha pour l'année scolaire qui allait suivre leur emménagement. Et ce dernier, suite à une panne de réveil, se trouve être très en retard pour le jour de la rentrée des classes dans son nouveau lycée, d'où sa course à travers les différentes rues de Konoha.

Néanmoins, Naruto diminua son allure lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans son champ de vision les grilles de, ce qui allait être son nouveau lycée pour une année entière, si bien évidemment il ne se faisait pas renvoyer de cet établissement dès le premier jour. Arrivé devant le portail d'entrée du lycée, il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle, l'espace de quelques secondes, cependant un raclement de gorge lui fit relever la tête. Devant lui, se trouvait un homme avec une cicatrice horizontale qui barrait son visage. Il prit un instant pour détailler Naruto et prit la parole.

« - Naruto Uzumaki, je présume ?

Naruto acquiesce.

Iruka - Je me présente, Iruka Umino, surveillant du lycée. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, le directeur vous attend jeune homme. »

_**POV de Naruto**_

Pff, c'est vraiment ma veine, le réveil n'a pas, pour changer, fait son devoir de sonner, ce qui fait que je me trouve en retard pour mon premier jour d'école dans mon nouveau lycée. Moi qui avais l'espérance de faire une entrée quelque peu discrète, je crois que l'on peut dire que c'est quelque peu loupé. Le pion, Iruka je crois, me fait signe de le suivre. Il m'emmène voir le directeur, si j'ai bien compris. Je vais me faire tuer par ma mère si jamais elle venait à l'apprendre.

Nous avançons dans un couloir sombre, le « couloir de ma mort ». Je ne vois aucun autre lycéen, aucune activité et aucun bruit, j'en conclus que les cours sont donc bel et bien commencés. Je suis foutu pour la discrétion ! Je m'arrête devant une porte que m'indique le surveillant, sur laquelle je vois écrit « Proviseur ». Iruka toque à la porte, depuis laquelle on entend une voix féminine :

« - Oui, entrez ! »

Iruka me fait signe d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur, ou devrais-je dire de la directrice. Je remarque dans le bureau de la directrice un autre élève, un jeune homme brun qui semble être de mon âge. Il est sûrement arrivé en retard lui aussi.

« - Naruto Uzumaki je suppose, je me présente, je suis la directrice du lycée, tu peux m'appeler Tsunade, si l'envie te dit.

Naruto – Je suis désolé pour mon retard, Madame Tsunade. Ne me renvoyez pas s'il vous plaît !

Tsunade – Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te renvoyer, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il te faudra arriver à l'heure les prochaines fois, d'accord ? »

Je hoche de la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris. Je m'en tire plutôt bien ! Cependant, un bruit dans la pièce attire mon regard sur l'autre garçon, présent dans la pièce, ainsi que celui de Tsunade.

« Tsunade – Ah oui, c'est vrai, je t'avais oublié Sasuke. Naruto, je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour le saluer, auquel il ne répond pas. Il ne l'a sans doute pas vu.

Tsunade – Il est dans la même classe que toi, Naruto. Il est celui qui s'est porté volontaire pour te faire visiter le lycée, t'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses et t'aider à te repérer dans tes cours pour ce début d'année. Bon, sur ce, je n'ai plus rien à te dire Naruto, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, demandes à Sasuke ou bien passes me voir, d'accord ?

Naruto – Je vous remercie. Au revoir ! »

Je sors avec Sasuke du bureau de la directrice. Nous marchons à travers les couloirs, où il me montre différents endroits, tels que l'infirmerie, le bureau des professeurs, la cafétéria, le gymnase…

« Sasuke – Bon, je crois que c'est tout. Nous devrions retourner en cours.

Voyant l'occasion d'apprendre le connaître un peu mieux, je lui demande :

Naruto – Dis-moi Sasuke, tu habites en ville ?

Sasuke – _se retournant vers moi avec un visage froid._ Ecoutes, si je suis venu te faire la visite aujourd'hui, c'était pour échapper à des filles un peu trop collantes à mon goût. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire ami-ami avec toi, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Naruto – Très clair. », _répondit Naruto, sur un ton qu'il voulait sec, pour ne pas montrer que l'attitude de Sasuke l'avait blessé._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi partout où je vais, je me fais jeter comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour mériter ça ?

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

La journée de cours se termina assez lentement et tristement pour Naruto, qui n'avait pu se faire aucun nouvel ami. Tout le monde semblait l'éviter, ce qui attrista énormément le blond, qui espérait se faire des amis. Il rentra donc doucement chez lui, le cœur lourd, à se demander pourquoi tout le monde était si méchant avec lui.

Il s'arrêta devant sa maison, en prenant un air enjoué, pour ses parents. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, une voix le coupa dans son élan :

« - Eh ! C'est toi le nouveau de ma classe, non ? Naruto Uzumaki, c'est ça ?

Naruto vit un jeune homme châtain avec un triangle rouge tatoué sur chaque joue se rapprocher de lui. Il le reconnaissait, il était dans sa classe.

Naruto – Oui, c'est bien moi ! _fit-il, restant méfiant, se remémorant l'épisode avec Sasuke._

- Cool, moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka, je suis ton voisin de classe et ton voisin tout court d'ailleurs. Dis-moi, tu viens d'emménager, non ?

Naruto – Oui, c'est exact, avec mes parents, on vient de Suna. On est arrivés, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, à peu près, _répondit-il avec l'espoir naissant de se faire un ami._

Kiba – Cool, ça te dit de venir chez moi t'amuser un peu, autant en profiter tant que l'on n'a pas de devoirs, non ?

Naruto – Ouais, bien sûr que ça me dit ! »

La journée avait peut-être mal commencée pour Naruto, mais elle se terminait sur la naissance d'une amitié, dont il était plus que ravi.

La semaine passa tranquillement pour Naruto, qui se trouvait toujours être avec Kiba et sa petite-amie Hinata. Ils étaient tous les jours ensembles, à faire des bêtises, qui faisaient pâlir la vieille Tsunade, comme Naruto l'appelait, lorsqu'il apprit son âge.

Depuis le jour de la rentrée, Naruto et ses deux amis semblaient être devenus la cible d'un autre trio : Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, ainsi que de Neji Hyuga. Un trio connu dans le lycée de Konoha, comme étant le trio à éviter et à respecter, sinon ces trois-là faisaient de votre vie, un enfer. Bien que ce trio détestable ne se confiait guère aux autres lycéens, tout le lycée savait ce que ces trois-là convoitaient la même chose ardemment : l'amour de Sasuke Uchiwa. Ainsi, tout le lycée savait que si un autre lycéen s'approchait de trop près de Sasuke, il aurait à subir les foudres de Sakura, Ino et Neji.

Naruto se demandait pourquoi Neji et les deux langues de vipères qui l'accompagnaient s'en prenaient à lui, alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver et ne leur avait rien fait. Il demanda donc à Kiba, si ce dernier savait quelque chose, mais il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Puis, au cours de la semaine, le trio le plus redoutable du lycée s'en prenait également à ses deux amis, auprès desquels il vient s'excuser, se pensant responsable. Ses amis le rassurèrent, en lui affirmant qu'il n'était en rien responsable et que ces trois-là étaient des abrutis.


End file.
